<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Memories by Spidey_Sins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230528">Christmas Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins'>Spidey_Sins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bri’s December Event [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Howard Stark), Brief bad parent mention, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:19:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“My uncle always loved this time of year,” Peter mused. “It was his favorite.”</p>
<p>Tony watched him, smiling a little. “Yeah? Tell me about it. You don’t...talk about him much.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bri’s December Event [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My uncle always loved this time of year,” Peter mused. “It was his favorite.”</p>
<p>Tony watched him, smiling a little. “Yeah? Tell me about it. You don’t...talk about him much.”</p>
<p>The younger man gave him a weak smile. “I love talking about him. Really. It just...hurts sometimes.” He took a deep breath. “Even after all this time. It was seven years ago this year. But I still forget occasionally. I accidentally asked May last year if she remembered to get his present.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, honey.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. Really. Just forget sometimes. Brains are weird.” Peter smiled a little. “But yeah. Christmas was something he liked a lot. But winter in general too. Snow, warm drinks, things like that.”</p>
<p>“But he really liked Christmas,” Tony murmured.</p>
<p>“He really liked christmas,” Peter agreed. “May always had to fight against putting the tree up too early.” He laughed softly. “Ben wanted it up as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>Tony laughed. “He was one of those?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah.”</p>
<p>They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before Tony started speaking.</p>
<p>“My mom was kinda like that. She liked the holidays and all. My father...well, he was him about it. He didn’t like anything that really made me happy. And by extension that meant he didn’t like when my mom made me happy.” He shrugged. “But what we could get away with was really nice. I remember one year....”</p>
<p>He launched into a story about Christmas with his mom, which turned into more stories. Which turned into a few tears being shed. Which led to gentle cuddles and kisses to wipe away the tears.</p>
<p>Maybe their stories weren’t perfect, but they led them to each other. And that was what mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>